


Songs in the night

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Bonfires, Camping, Fluff, M/M, just cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone was asleep except for the both of them, Mike coaxed Ben into filming instagram videos and one thing leads to another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs in the night

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LIKE IT ? DON'T READ IT !
> 
> I wrote that like ages ago but my beta was away so you get it now :)

Mike's voice drifted through the clearing and right to Ben who sat in one of the small chairs at the bonfire while trying to read a book in the weak light.

“Mhh?” he peeked up and looked at Mike who came grinning up to him, his guitar in his hand and his phone in the other one.

“No.” Ben groaned but Mike just kept on grinning. “Yes” and Ben knew there was no escape.

“What do I have to do?” Mike’s phone hit him in his chest and when it tumbled down into Ben’s lap, he could see that instagram was open. “No.” He groaned again louder but picked the phone up. “Get up.” Mike said and promptly shoved Ben out of his seat, making him topple over and nearly crashing into the clammy ground.  With a sigh, Ben planted himself in front of Mike on the ground.

“Video or picture?” Ben asked after he grumbled about poisoning his food for a few moments.

“Video.”  Mike replied and made himself a home in Ben's chair while hoisting the guitar into his lap, starting to pull some strings.

Ben just nodded and hovered his thumb over the record button. “Ready?” “Yes.” ”Go.” and Ben pressed the record button at the same time Mike started to play. [[x](http://instagram.com/p/rpxKEDu5js/?modal=true)]

Ben zoomed out while Mike was singing. It was always something special to hear Mike sing. It let him feel safe and cosy. But before he knew, Mike said something into the camera and the video was finished. Finally his brain caught up with what Mike had said and he groaned again. “Again?” he said and tried to fill his voice with dread.

“Until I’m sleepy.“ Mike retorted and held his hand out for the phone, wiggling his fingers until Ben placed it between them.  “And I have to make them?” Ben asked and got a grin as an answer. After Mike stopped typing on the phone he turned his head back to Ben and said. “ You are awake, too. The others are all asleep.”

“Fine.”  Ben answered. Suddenly Mike stood up and settled next to Ben who raised an eyebrow. “We have to get through all the comments.” He easily said and leaned against Ben who tried his hardest not to cuddle right up at him, failing miserably and ending up leaning right back with an arm around Mike's waist and his head resting slightly against his shoulder.

“Your fault.” Ben got out after Mike threw him a surprised glance.

“Yeah, yeah.” And then he was holding up the phone and placed his own arm around Ben's middle before they both fell into a soft discussion about what song Mike should sing next.

After they got it together, they parted with a sigh on both of their lips and Mike placed himself back into the chair while Ben crouched in front of him. The video was easily recorded and yet left Ben breathless before he handed the phone back to Mike. [[x](http://instagram.com/p/rpytaFu5mW/?modal=true)]

And again Mike settled himself next to him and after he was done typing they curled up together.  Conversation kept flowing between them while they read over the comments. Now and then, a yawn broke through the words and the late night. They both agreed that this will be the last video. Both tired and cosy because of the cuddling and warmth of the bonfire seeping through their bones.

They chose and Ben had to softly shove Mike to stand up and sit down on the chair with his guitar in his lap for the last time this night.

“And go.”

[[x](http://instagram.com/p/rp46riu5vo/?modal=true)]

After, silence filled the clearing, just the sound of the fire crackling and sizzling filled the air.

Both men were looking at each other, both were starring into each other’s eyes, always flashing another colour in the flicker of the fire stealing their breath.

Ben bit his lip before gathering all his guts together and stood up, reaching out to hold Mike’s wrist between his fingers. Gently, Ben started tugging Mike into the direction of his tent. And Mike followed. His guitar hanging from his hand, scraping at the floor now and then while the made the short walk to the tent.

Ben zipped the entrance open and sank to his knees to crawl in. Mike followed, setting his guitar at the entrance and his phone on top of it, still on and spending them both some light, before he closed the tent.

Ben sat on his sleeping bag, he was weakly seen in the darkness.  Mike crawled forward, next to Ben before he let himself fall onto the soft sleeping bag. Ben smiled down at him before lying down himself.

This time, Mike made the first move and curled himself around Ben, so that Ben's head was resting against his chest and his arms around the other man.

Ben buried himself in the warmth of Mike, soaking the affection up until he was high on it while he rested one of his hands on Mike's side and one in his hair.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Ben asked after the light of the phone had gone out and the tent was painted black.

“Tomorrow.” Mike whispered and pressed a kiss against Ben’s hair.

They kept moving together, until they were pressed from head to toe and with their legs tangled together. Ben slipped his glasses off and buried his face back into Mike’s chest before closing his eyes and drifting off into a restful sleep.

Mike lay there, eyes closed and his ears fixed on the steady breathing next to him while he cradled his fingers through Ben’s short hair.

He could get used to this, not lying on the ground, but lying next to Ben’s calming presence, which slowly pushed him into the dreamland.

And as the sun came up, they both woke up tangled together with smiles on both of their faces. A soft kiss with morning breath was shared in the safety of the cold morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my muse and beta Saskia ( littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)
> 
> And if you want me to write something or stuff then tell me ( luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)
> 
> btw you can comment down there, i actually read them :)


End file.
